Phases of the Moon
by BelleoftheBoulevard16
Summary: He had once left her but now that he had found her, he won't let go again. But can he if she now loves his bestfriend? Then again, the most painful part of love is to love someone who used to love you. My summary sucks. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The rain was falling hard on them, as it pours inside their hearts as well.

"Ichigo, don't do this. I love you and I know you love me too." The voice that he knew all to well pleaded to him. Her breathing was hard and her throat is dry.

"That was then."

That was a lie.

He loves her very much but he realized that he'd been her causing pain. He can't take hurting her anymore.

He can feel tears prickling his eyes, threatening to fall.

"B-but why?" It sounded like a faint whisper, like she was asking herself.

"It's for the better. Please, just forget me." At that sentence, he let the tears that were threatening to fall a minute ago fall.

The thought of her forgetting him was enough to break his heart.

But he will take it, rather than her to bear it.

He kissed her one last time before he turn to leave.

She then ran after him and hugged him tightly from behind; her hands clasped tightly together.

"No, please don't leave me. I love you so much." She pleaded.

"But I don't love you, Kuchiki." With that, he unclasped her hands and walked away.

He walked away from this place and from the place in her heart.

Loud thunder was heard and the cold wind blew harder which indicates that the rain wouldn't stop soon.


	2. Another day

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry if I took so long to update. I got caught up with other fics. Sorry. *kneels down* Also, I promised someone that I'll be updating this story this week so, I was motivated. I promise I'll be updating all my fics this week or next week. I can assure you guys! So, here you go!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be here, would I?

* * *

"Okaa-san!" Rukia's eyes fluttered open as she yanks the blanket off her body and she immediately hurried off to her son's bedroom across her own. She flicked on the lights and walked to her son's bed to sit beside him.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asks in a gentle tone as she ruffled the orange hair of the three-year old boy who's eyes are moist and has tears streaming down his chubby and rosy cheeks.

"I had a nightmare," he sniffs then continued, "that Chappy's easter eggs had been stepped on by masked monsters! It was scary!" the little boy said in a comical manner in which Made Rukia smile. Her baby boy looks so cute.

She hugged him and said, "Shhh. It's alright, Ichiro. Okaa-chan is here now."

Ichiro looked up to her with determined cerulean-plum eyes, identical to her own and said, "I wanna take karate lessons. I wanna be strong so I can protect you and Chappy!"

He looks exactly like his father.

The thought brought a pain in her heart but decided to shrug it off and said, "Oh, I think I passed by a dojo yesterday. I'll check them out later, okay?" she kissed his forehead and gave him a smile. Ichiro nodded and gave her a toothy grin.

Rukia lightly pinched her son's cheek, "So cute. Now, get ready for school while I make breakfast, okay?" Ichiro nodded and Rukia stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Rukia stood in front of Tokyo hospital wherein she had been currently hired to as a nurse. It is 16 stories high and was painted beige, which gives a homey feeling to it. There are also several cars parked outside.

She took a deep breath as she made her way inside.

Inside, it was larger than it seemed outside. The walls are painted white and there are small plants in some corners. Several paintings also hang in the walls. It was also more quiet since it's a private hospital different from the one she previously worked in. There are a few patients walking around with nurses to assist them. She's happy that she was assigned in the pediatrics since she loves children. She squealed in delight.

As she made a turn, she bumped with something. More like someone and looked up to see a man with red hair and piercing gray eyes. He was wearing a doctor's coat, which makes him, a...doctor.

No shit Sherlock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she bowed apologetically.

"No, its alright. I wasn't looking. Anyways, I haven't seen you around. You new here?" the man asked, noticing her in this hospital's nurse uniform.

"Uhmm...yes."

"Cool. I'm Ashido. I'm in a break so I can show you around if you want." he offered. Rukia was glad. Its nice to meet nice people on her first day.

"Okay. That's so nice of you," she gave him a light smile, "I was wondering if you can show me where the pediatric ward is? I'm assigned there."

"Really? I'm the head doctor there. So, you must be Rukia Kuchiki." he remembered a head nurse telling him that a new one will be assigned in his ward.

"Yes." he smiled at that and she felt her heart skip a bit at that sight. A feeling so familiar yet foreign. A feeling she thought she had buried a few years ago. It felt real. And nice.

She smiled inwardly at the realization that maybe, just maybe, she can open her heart again.

"Well then, follow me."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if its short. I'll probably keep them short too. Anyways, Ichigo won't be in the first few chapters. Reason? I'll be showing first RukiaxAshido's relationship for now. But I can assure you it'll be worth the wait. *winks* Also, reviews motivate me so please, review! I'll be open for comments, suggestions, and critics but not for flames! BE NICE! Thank you!


End file.
